


All for You

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Demon!Negan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: After using a Ouija board at a friend's house one night, strange and deadly things have been happening to the people that have been bothering you.





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I wrote for a Demon!Negan AU. I also used the requested prompts "Tell me you need me” and “I’m telling you, I’m haunted.” I hope you enjoy <3

You quickly entered your apartment and slammed the door shut behind you. The door was the only thing keeping you steady on your legs as your body was wracked with sobs. You slid down to the floor, your hands clasped over your eyes as the tears began to flow. There was a part of you that couldn’t help but acknowledge that the series of events that had been plaguing you recently were your fault.

It was a stupid decision to get together with your friends and mess around with a Ouija board. Really, how on Earth did you think that would be a good idea? Granted it was a long shot that you’d be haunted, but still.

It had only been a week, and yet bad things were happening all around you. That nasty coworker of yours at Starbucks that made it her mission to spite you at every turn? She spilled hot water from the coffee machine all down her right arm and needed to go to the hospital. The man that cut in front of you in line at the gas station? He walked outside and promptly fell flat on his face and broke his nose and chipped a few teeth.

But the worst one happened just within the hour. You’d been walking home from work, exhausted from a long shift. A man had catcalled you, and when you ignored him he started following you. Telling you that you were being rude to him. That you should say thanks to him for calling you “sex on legs.” You had begun to power walk by that point, knowing that no one on the street was going to stop and tell him to quit it. 

And that’s when you felt something whoosh behind you and an earth shattering crash rang through your ears. Your head whipped around and looked on in horror at the sight before you. Out of nowhere, a car had spun out of control, onto the sidewalk, and pinned the man that was following you against the wall. Glass was everywhere, and from the small glimpse you took of the man that was hit, his face was red and frozen in silent shock.

In the commotion of people rushing to help the driver and the man against the wall, you turned heel and ran. You should have stayed, you told yourself. But what would the police be able to do for something like this? Something out of the realm of the natural world?

You were startled out of your thoughts when your phone began to buzz. It was one of your friends that had been there on the night you used the Ouija board.

“Hey, just calling to check up on you,” they said on the other end of the phone. “I know you’ve been paranoid the last few days.”

“I’m not paranoid,” you said through grit teeth. “It’s like I’ve been telling you. I’m haunted.”

“Do you know how crazy that sounds?” Your friend laughed. “If you were haunted by a stupid dinky Ouija board then by that logic the rest of us would be too.”

“Look, I don’t have time to-” you started before you heard a thump from the other room.

Silently, you rose from your spot on the floor and listened for more. There was another soft thump down the hall near the living room. You quickly told your friend that you’d call them back and hung up.

It was silly to even consider anything other than bolting out of your apartment and running for the hills. And yet, you put one foot in from of the other, carefully using your hand on the wall to support your body. You weren’t sure what you’d find behind the door when you opened it, but you needed to know. The handle felt ice cold in your touch, a sign you should pull back and run, but you couldn’t bring yourself to. You needed to know what was in there.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing your small but modest living room. Everything was in it’s place; bookshelves, the TV, your furniture. The only thing wrong with the room was the figure hunched over in the chair in front of you.

His head of dark brown hair was facing the ground, hiding its face from you. He wore a plain grey shirt and ragged jeans, his feet bare and coated in a tar-like substance that seeped into the fibers of the carpet as he sat there. His hands were clasped in front of him, dark black veins marring them as they swirled around his toned arms. He was also a well built man just from looking at him.

He didn’t flinch when you stepped towards him, inching ever so closely to figure out what his face looked like. He still wouldn’t lift it, not even when you were mere feet away from him. Taking a deep breath, you tried to steady your voice when you asked in the most confident voice you could muster, “What are you? Have you been doing all those horrible things?”

Slowly, the man tilted his head up and you gulped back the lump in your throat. His eyes were a dark black with amber irises, but that was the only scary thing about his face. He had salt and pepper stubble that graced his jawline. His lips were partially open, and you chastised yourself for imagining how kissable they might be. His black hair was slicked back, giving you a perfect view of his handsome features. It was hardly what you had imagined his face would be.

“Horrible things?” he asked, as if he wasn’t sure what you had said. “If anything, how those people acted was more fucking vile and repulsive than anything I did. I only protected you from being hurt any further by them.” His eyes glinted as his deep voice held a dangerous edge.

“Umm, you’re the same guy that we talked to on the Ouija board, right? Negan?” you asked as the man nodded his head. “While it’s, uh, nice and all that you were trying to look out for my best interests, I’d prefer it if you didn’t. I’m fine, really.”

Negan quickly stood up and you flinched, expecting him to hurt you or grab you. Instead, he only stood there, his eyes looking at you sadly.

“Those people were fucking hurting you. It was the right action,” he said in a monotone voice.

“They were jerks but they didn’t deserve to be hurt like that!” you exclaimed, feeling yourself losing control. This whole situation was insane. The fact that you were even entertaining this idea that you weren’t losing your mind and you were in fact debating morality with a demon was insane. “None of them did a single thing that warranted-”

“Can you read minds, sweetheart?” Negan suddenly asked. When you shook your head at the question, Negan continued. “I can. And every fucking punishment fit the crime.”

He walked closer to you, but you didn’t flinch this time. Not even when he leaned down so you could stare into the black pits of his eyes. His amber irises were so striking against the rest of his eyes. They looked, sad, hurt, and angry all at once.

“Did you at all consider what that man who catcalled you fucking wanted to do to you? How he was going to attack you when your guard was down?” he asked with a snarl, the feeling of terror rising up within you again. Not from Negan himself, but from the realization of how much trouble you had really been in. Negan paused for a moment to calm his breath. Finally he spoke again, “I couldn’t let him do that to you.”

Why did you feel your heartbeat racing at those words? You should be repulsed by the mere thought of him. Running as far away from him as you could and calling an exorcist to hose down your apartment with a firehose of holy water.

But those eyes. The calm way he spoke to you. The fact that he was doing all of these things for you. You didn’t appreciate the extremeness of those things, and yet in his own mind he was doing it to save you. To keep you from harm.

When you didn’t give him an answer, his hands slowly reached up to cup your cheeks. “Please. Tell me you need me,” Negan said, desperation in his voice. “I’ll do anything you ask, if only to please you.”

“Do you promise?” you asked, feeling yourself leaning forward, closer to his body. It was a tempting offer, and you were unsure if you would be able to refuse.

“For you, my darling, anything,” he whispered against your lips before fully kissing you.

It felt like time had stopped, like he was the only one in the world that mattered at that moment. His kiss was tinged with cold, and yet there was a warm feeling lying just beneath the surface.

While there might have to be a discussion of how it wasn’t right to hurt everyone in her life that wronged you, it would be okay. Just so long as you were safe and wrapped up in his embrace, you were more than happy to spend an eternity working it out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
